When two wireless computing devices have established a wireless connection, the devices can interact across that connection, such as exchanging data. For example, two wireless-enabled laptop computers can establish a wireless connection (e.g., establishing a wireless connection using interfaces according to IEEE 802.11 or “Wi-Fi”) and execute respective application programs that each use data provided by the application program executing on the other device, such as a network game application program.
In an environment with multiple wireless devices each executing different application programs, it can be desirable for a user of one device to know what application programs are being executed on other devices in the area.